Every Breath You Take
by GAobsession21
Summary: For Rose to have scrubbed in on 37 of approximately 730 of Derek's surgeries is too little. She needs to make up that time. She needs to be with him. But to what length will she go to make the man of her dreams really hers? ANTIROSE! MerDer. Review please
1. Lurk

**Rose knows exactly how many surgeries she's scrubbed in on with Derek. Rose just so happens to have her grandmother's engagement ring around her neck at all times, even one year after her engagement failed. And her engagement failed for the same reasons that Derek's relationship with Meredith is currently suffering. Something isn't right here. **

**Could she be more than just his scrub nurse?**

**_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_**

**_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_**

**_Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_**

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_**

**_Since youve gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but its you I cant replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please..._**

**_Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take_**

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_**

**_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_**

**_I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you..._**

* * *

Thirty-seven surgeries. She had scrubbed in on thirty-seven of his surgeries in the just over a year that he had been working at Seattle Grace. With roughly two surgeries a day for roughly three hundred and sixty-five days, he was in the operating room seven hundred and thirty times and six hundred and ninety-three of those times, she was not with him. From now on, she vowed to be.

There was a lot of lost time for her to make up. Hours and hours on end that he had been standing over an opened brain, looking absolutely delectable in his ferryboat scrub cap and fiber optic magnifying glasses that she was not in his presence. Nights when he would walk out of the hospital doors with either Addison Montgomery-Shepherd or Meredith Grey or even once last week, Sydney Heron. Nights, watching him at Joe's, either with his friends, his ex-wife or that horrid girlfriend of his, whom she called Skeletor.

She had often stayed awake nights, plotting the ultimate destruction of Skeletor. How her heart leapt when she had heard through the grape vine months earlier that the witch had her hand on a bomb. She bought the entire nursing staff coffee when she found that the object of her detest was flatlined on a table in a trauma room after drowning in Elliot Bay. And the object of her adoration was crouched on the floor in tears. She longed to comfort him. To be the one he leaned on in a crisis. For his bright blue eyes to seep tears on her shoulder. She thought she had her chance.

And then the stupid bitch had to wake up. She had to regain a pulse like the immortal monster she was and recapture the one true love of the only woman that would do anything necessary to keep him happy.

On the day of the wedding of which he was the best man, she followed him into the interns' locker room, where she was sure that he was meeting with the ungrateful wench. She hid behind a row of lockers, ready to vomit, as he professed his love for the whore. Calling her the love of his life and saying that he would never leave her. He was naïve. He did not realize what he had so close to him, but yet so far away. For a brain surgeon, he was pretty brainless.

Then her heart sang, as she heard his tone change. "But you're constantly leaving me. You go away when you want, you come back when you want…"

Seventeen days later, on the day after the break in the residency year, she had heard that Skeletor had called the whole thing off. And for the very first time since he had transferred to Seattle Grace, Prince Charming was totally and completely on the market.

Until she witnessed him leaving an on-call room disheveled, with Skeletor leaving that same on-call room, her drab hair tainted by that same sex, only minutes later.

Entirely confused, the pursuer began to delve deeper into the life of Prince Charming, watching every move he made with care. One night, she hid far off in a hallway and admired him from afar as he waited for an elevator. Skeletor came bouncing up to him adorning a giddy smile on her characterless face. Their voices were inaudible for the longest time, until she backed away, her annoying smile now a frown. Then, he spoke.

"I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime."

Her heart sank for the slightest minute, until she saw Skeletor back away, obviously frightened by his proposition.

"Yeah, but what if, what if while I'm waiting, I meet someone who is ready to give me what I want from you?"

She was ready. She was ready for marriage and the kids and the house and the settling. She wanted everything he had to offer. She wanted him. She was going to get him.

The next morning, before arriving at the hospital, she paid a visit to the bank. While there, she took her late grandmother's antique engagement ring out of her safety deposit box. She slipped it on a chain, and clasped it around her neck.

That day, she struck up a conversation with her beloved for the first time. She had faith, finally.

That night, when she arrived to her tiny Seattle apartment, she polished the ring. She made it sparkle. She made it noticeable. He was dreamy. He would notice.

And she knew exactly what to say when he did.


	2. Shrine

They were friends. Over an ambulance crash and dying paramedics, of course, but friends nonetheless, and she was ecstatic with this new development. He walked up to her at the nurses' station and asked if he could call her a friend. Her heart jumping at the sound of his voice, she looked down at the chart she was reading trying to act poised and not care that he was standing over her, smiling his dreamy smile.

He spoke, and happily, she chomped away at the piece of licorice in her hand.

"I know I just learned your name, Rose, but I'd like to think I could call you a friend…"

"Why?" She tried to hide her glee, but her attempt failed almost miserably, as a big toothy grin escaped her lips.

"Because if I was your friend, I could tell you about the piece of licorice stuck in your teeth, whereas, as a mere acquaintance, I would just smile politely and pretend it wasn't there."

Fuck. Embarrassment. He walked away as she thanked him for his noticing the flaws in her dental hygiene. _'Thank you?!'_ She thought. _'JUST STOP TALKING, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!'_

But then she thought. She analyzed what had just occurred. The only way he could have noticed the licorice stuck in her teeth would be if he were to be looking at those teeth. If he were to be looking at her mouth… It wasn't like she had abnormally large teeth or anything, or if she smiled widely at inappropriate times. No, he was looking at her mouth. He was fantasizing about her lips. He wanted her. She had him.

And as she dug the black, gummy substance from her teeth with her index finger's nail, she giddily hummed a small tune to herself.

----

After assisting some other, ugly neurosurgeon on a procedure, she stayed behind in the scrub room, pretending to put some things away, but really, waiting for the much better looking neurosurgeon who was supposed to be in that operating room next. She had memorized the OR schedule. Or, rather, memorized his OR schedule.

He arrived a slightly early, but just as she planned. Her plot went over without a hitch. She apologized for being in his way, as he apologized, dreamily, for being in hers, as he was in the scrub room earlier than he should have been. She turned on the flirt, using her mischievous grin, her seductive grin, her pouty grin, her dangerous grin, her dominatrix grin, her annoyed grin, and finally, her cheerful grin. It seemed that he appreciated all of them, but then his eyes traveled downward, as if he appreciated something more.

"You're staring at my chest." Her heart skipped a beat, this was better than what she expected. Though, she suddenly realized what he might have truly been staring at. "I think maybe you're intending to admire my ring but it's coming off as you staring at my chest." It had never occurred to her that by slipping the ring on the chain she wore around her neck, it would be hanging close to her voluptuous bosom. She was, in essence, killing two birds with one stone.

"You wear your engagement ring on your necklace." He said this perplexed, as if wearing an expensive family heirloom from a failed engagement was something odd.

"And when I was engaged, I wore it on my finger. Now, yeah, necklace. The stone was my grandmother's and I don't want to lose it."

"Sorry."

"Sorry what?" He was falling directly into her trap. She was beginning to think that her ultimate plan of seduction would turn out to be easier than she originally contemplated.

"About your engagement. Did you call it off recently?"

"Wow, that's a pretty personal question." She giggled, purely giddy that he was asking those personal questions. He wanted her. On a personal level.

"Yeah, but we're friends now. I mean, I saved you hours of potential licorice humiliation." Oh, he was dreamy.

"It ended a year ago and you have nothing to be sorry about. It was never going to work out." Almost…

"How come?"

"Because I was always very clear about what I wanted and he… wasn't. There's no way to build a future on that." There we go!

He looked as if he was contemplating something as she left him, as if she had just made a figurative light bulb go off over his head. Step one, down.

----

That evening, she walked down the hallway of her apartment building and unlocked the door for herself to enter. She was coming home alone, yet again. But if her plan continued to take effect, she would not be for long.

She dropped her coat and bag near the door and kicked off her shoes as she walked through the room, directly into her bedroom. She walked to her bedside table and turned on her iHome. A sweet ballad blared through the speakers.

_Well you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"_

She stood in front of the doors to a wooden armoire and slowly peeled away all of her clothing, first her bright green sweater, and then her jeans. She continued to strip until she was standing completely naked in front of the doors.

From the pocket of her jeans, she pulled a paper towel, which she had retrieved from the scrub room after her true love's surgery that afternoon. She did not have the chance to scrub in with him on that particular surgery, but she kept a close watch on the OR, and as soon as it had cleared, she allowed herself in, as she did most days.

This particular day, she found the paper towel that he had used to dry his hands after scrubbing out. She had noticed that he had used the white paper towels, while the rest of the staff used the brown. He did that most days. She thought it had something to do with the softness of the cloth. He had soft hands. Oh, how she would have loved to be caressed under those palms of glory. It was only a matter of time…

Nude, holding the used paper towel in her hands, with the music playing loudly through the room, she opened the doors to the armoire. There, were pictures of Prince Charming, illuminated with sparkling white lights. There was a box full of towels similar to the one she was holding, and another, filled to the brim with clippings of his curled, dark locks of hair. She had expertly developed a method of discreetly clipping them if she ever stood behind him in surgery. She suspected that all of the clippings she obtained would produce a very lifelike replica of his hair.

That was her eventual goal. From all of the possessions of his that she had collected, she planned to create a life-sized bust statue of the one she adored. Complete with his fantastic hair, used both for the locks on his head and the stubble surrounding his perfectly formed lips, around his chiseled chin. One of his prized ferryboat scrub caps would be the completing article. Once she was able to obtain that, she would be able to construct her masterpiece.

Then, when she finally wrangled the man of her dreams. The man she thought about both night and day; the man with whom she had digitally created pictures of children's faces. Once she had him for good and the evil Skeletor was no longer a factor in his life - that would be when she would present the statue to him as a gift. For Christmas or his birthday, perhaps, or maybe even on their wedding night. Then, he would be able to see how much she truly cared.


	3. Hero

**I'd like to thank all of you for your comments, and take this opportunity to ask you not to kill me. I had to do it. We all know it will be coming on Grey's too, but I trust that my version of it will be much more fulfilling than Shonda's. Now, just stay with me for these few paragraphs, because it's just going toward the story development and it will all be over soon. **

**And please take note: When Rose was a small child, computers, as they are today, did not exist. ;)**

* * *

This was the thirty-eighth surgery she would be scrubbing on with him on, and as she stood in front of the monitor, where a picture of his patient's brain was exposed for his aid as he moved around inside of her skull with the laporoscopic probe, she felt that it was time to institute step two of her master plan.

She watched him poke around in the brain of the patient on the table with the probe, and she was almost oblivious to what he was doing, only knowing that there was a tumor that he had to remove from some lobe. They had been in there for hours, and he had to be nearly finished. For this reason, when no one was looking, she did just as she was planning and switched off the monitor that she was supposed to be carefully watching, and watched as panic spread through the operating room.

"What's going on?! Did we lose power?" He stopped moving all of a sudden and looked up at her. Through his sexy little fiber optic magnifying glasses, he looked up at her and she swore their eyes locked.

She put on her best worried face. "No the other monitors are fine. It must be this computer." She pretended to play around with the keys, knowing completely well that the monitor would not turn on again just by those simple movements. "Nothing. It's dead." She lied.

"Are you kidding me? I'm in the woman's brain. Are you kidding me? The navigation system is dead!" He seemed furious, and she hated that. She hated to make him angry, but it was all part of her plan and that plan was working fabulously.

"Should we try to get another machine?" She asked sweetly, almost dumbly.

"If I move this probe without a guide, it won't just be the computer that's dead. Call the company; tell them to get here as quickly as possible. Tell them we need somebody here. NOW!"

She watched as the rest of people in the OR began to scurry madly around the room. His eyes were locked on the probe in his hands, concentrating so as to not move it.

She began to play around on the keyboard, making it look like she was doing something to help the frantic situation. She quickly tapped out her name and then the name of her love. Then her name with the last name of her love's attached. She smiled to herself under her surgical mask.

Soon, people were watching her toying with the keyboard, just as she wanted them to. He noticed as well, looking up from the probe yet again to scold her. "What do you think you're doing? Stop playing around with it! You might damage it more!"

"No!" She said sweetly, trying to look busy and concentrated. "I think I might know how to get it…" She purposefully brushed the switch on the monitor with her green scrub clad hip, and instantly, it flashed back on. "…Turned on!"

"Well, I'll be damned." He looked over at the monitor. "How did you…?"

"It's just something I picked up. My father was always into computers…"

"Rose… you're a life saver. Thank you. So much." He looked up at her, and she could tell he was smiling. He sighed, and then went back to work.

She was a hero.

----

Soon after he had successfully finished his surgery, they met, yet again, in the scrub room. She was washing her hands as he entered, and it was time for part 2-B of her plan to be put into action.

"Rose…" He spoke in awe as he entered. "I cannot thank you enough for that. That was… that… it was brilliant." He smiled at her.

"Nonsense." She cooed back. "I'm not the one who removed a tumor from that woman's brain. You're the brilliant one." She smiled up at him, and locked her eyes on his.

"You said 'was'." He said suddenly.

"Was?"

"You said your father was always into computers. Why was?"

"Oh…" She looked down at her feet "My father died."

"I'm sorry."

"When I was a kid. I was young…"

"My father died when I was young too." He smiled down sweetly at her. "So, I can sympathize."

"Yeah…" She smiled mischievously. She looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed. "You seem sad. You have sad eyes. What's wrong?"

"I'm just… going through a hard time with… Never mind."

"No. We're friends now. I told you about my dead father and my ex-fiancé, you can tell me what is bothering you."

"My… you know how your fiancé didn't want everything you did?"

"Yes…" She smiled sweetly. This was exactly what she hoped he would open up to her about.

"Well, I'm kind of going through the same thing with…" He looked down at his feet.

"That blonde? The one you left the bar with the other night?"

"Yeah." He looked up. "Meredith. My gir—my Meredith."

"She doesn't want what?"

"The whole white picket fence thing. Not yet, anyway. She's getting ready, but…"

"You can't wait forever, Derek."

He didn't move. He stared back down at his feet, not looking up at her.

"If she doesn't want you, you can't force her. Try to find someone who wants what you want, who you have things in common with, who will be able to rescue you. If she doesn't want it, then maybe it wasn't meant to be." She was speaking more slowly and softly, by this point. She smiled up at him, almost in a seductive way.

He looked up from his feet and settled on her face. Smiling sympathetically, it almost looked as if he was leaning into her. He opened his mouth in an attempt to thank her for her support. With this, she found the perfect time to attack.

She immediately pressed her lips against his, and darted her tongue into his unsuspecting mouth. She kept it there, finally tasting the sweetness she had always dreamed of, as she put her arms around his head and plummeted them into his head of dark waves. With all of the pent up passion inside of her, she could barely notice whether or not he kissed back.

At this very time, Cristina Yang happened to be walking down the hallway. Something made her turn her head to look into the window of the door of a scrub room. What that something was, she didn't know. Maybe it was some instinct. Maybe, she was subconsciously looking out for her best friend. Maybe it was just coincidence. Whatever it was, she wouldn't be able to tell you.

As soon as she saw what she had inside the scrub room, she turned on her heels and walked in the direction she had come from. She walked at a fast pace down the hallway, her feet carrying her to the residents' lounge, which she had just seen her friend walk into only moments before.

She finally reached her destination and placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it quickly and stepping into the room. "Mer!"

Meredith Grey immediately looked up from where she was sitting, reading a medical journal in the corner. "Yeah?"

"I just saw McDreamy sucking face with some ugly scrub nurse in these hideous green scrubs. If you don't want him to date other people, I'd suggest that you tell him that now before he reproduces with that vile woman."

Cristina then shut the door, eager to get back to the OR hallway, where she was to be scrubbing in on a surgery of her own. She felt content, satisfied with herself. She had helped a friend in need.

Meredith, on the other hand, was fuming in her seat. She had to do something about this ugly scrub nurse in hideous green scrubs. She had to do something now.


	4. Refuse

**So, I cannot honestly say that this part is a sample of my best writing, because simply, it is not. I just want to put it out there that this story is a parody, and mushy, gushy reunions filled with sappy love are not really easy to write when you're not taking the story seriously in itself. For this story, I think the following will suffice. It's basically just a bridge to more stalker-Rose stuff. Enjoy as best as you can! **

**Review, review, review! And thanks for doing so thus far!**

* * *

He pulled back from her flapping lips.

"I can't."

And her world stopped.

She looked up at him, her big, wide brown eyes tearing with fear and regret. Did she do something wrong? Could she have bitten down on his lips too hard? Was the kiss too wet? She had always had a problem with slobbering. A man once told her that he couldn't kiss her because her teeth got in the way, as they were too big and they overwhelmed him. What a load of crap.

"Rose, you're brilliant and you're an attractive woman…"

An attractive woman? An attractive fucking woman? This was McDreamy. He was supposed to be comparing her beauty to a rose, making a pun out of her name and all of that crap. But attractive woman? That was below his standards.

"But… I'm unavailable. Emotionally, physically… I have…"

"Your Meredith?" She was unable to keep the snarl from her lips as she spoke the words. Meredith. What an ugly freaking name.

"She's the love of my life."

"Yeah, you think so, right?" She sighed, and forced a fake smile upon her lips. "I'm sorry for intruding on such deep, passionate love, Doctor Shepherd." She turned on the rubber sole of her sneaker and walked out of the room, not looking back.

She'd just have to work harder.

----

Mere minutes after leaving the scrub room, Derek Shepherd stood at the fourth floor nurses' station reviewing the chart of a patient that he had operated on a day earlier. The evacuation of a subacute subdural hematoma via craniotomy. The patient had trouble awakening from his anesthesia.

As he signed his name at the bottom of the patient's chart, he felt a tug at the collar of his lab coat. He turned on his heels quickly and his eyes were met by a flood of golden brown waves and his nostrils filled by a sea of lavender.

"We need to talk. Now." And she pulled him by the collar into a nearby supply closet.

"Who the hell is this nurse in the green scrubs?"

He was slightly dumbfounded. One minute, he was reading over a chart, and the next, he was in a supply closet looking down at an unhappy little Meredith who was yelling at him. He only managed to reply with a "Huh?"

"The nurse. The ugly nurse in the hideous green scrubs. Who Cristina saw you making out with in a scrub room. Who the hell is she?

"Oh, her… Meredith… she…"

She cut him off, now leaning against a metal rack, which stood against a wall, filled to the brim with surgical towels. "So, now, you're not only dating other women, but you're kissing other women. You're probably sleeping with other women too. Oh, God… I…"

"Meredith!" He moved over to her, in a sudden attempt to calm her down. She responded by dodging her head from his hand's reach."

"No. No talking. I'm putting my foot down. Here and now. I don't want you to date anyone but me."

He stood in front of her. Silent. Grinning. Replaying what she had said over and over again in his mind. _I don't want you to date anyone but me._

"You're not going to say anything?" She stood looking up at him, her green eyes now glazed over into a grey color. They flamed with anger, heartbreak, and defeat.

"No, Mer… But you? You don't want me to date anyone but you?"

She nodded, swatting away the tears that now streamed from her heavy eyes.

"So you want me to date you?"

She looked into his eyes, and did a double-take, as if she was realizing something she said for the first time. "Yeah… I guess… I guess I do."

"So no more S&M?"

"No."

"No more breakup sex?"

"No." She sniffled and a small giggle escaped from her lips. "The S&M can get a little tiring sometimes. Sometimes, after the sex, I just want to fall asleep, not really caring whether I'm in the trailer or in the house or whatever. And I'd like it if when I did fall asleep, you fell asleep next to me, because I can't really sleep when I'm alone anymore. You basically ruined me. So you have to sleep with me at night, or in the morning, or in the afternoon, or whenever we're sleeping or whatever, because I cannot sleep without you anymore. So, the doing the whole exhausting S&M thing and then not being able to sleep because of the S&M thing that makes me want to sleep… well, that's kind of redundant. Don't you think so?"

"Meredith." He couldn't help but laugh at her rambling.

"Shut up. I'm talking. Anyway, the S&M makes me kind of hungry too. And it's pretty stupid that you're making me hungry, but then you're not there to take me out to dinner, or cook for me, or whatever. And then, sometimes, I just want to sit down or watch a movie or have a nice glass of wine near the ferryboats, or discuss decompressive craniectomies, and those things are a lot more fun when you're around. So, I'm guessing that the final decision on my part is for you to be around a lot more often, and you can't be around very often when you're out making out with ugly green scrub nurses."

She ended her rant in a small pout that he found absolutely delectable. He opened his mouth to speak once he found that she had finished, and he was able to get a few words in edgewise before she started again.

"So you want…" And that was it.

"Everything you do. Well, unless of course you don't want those things anymore. Well, even if you don't, I want them too. Because I really cannot imagine never ever getting sleep again in my life. And if this is what happens to me when I see you on a date with another woman, even if that woman is Sydney – and seriously, Derek, Sydney? Or, when I hear about you kissing anonymous nurse, or whatever. Yeah, well I can't imagine finding out that you're with someone else but me. Like, really, really with someone else. Because I love you, Derek, and you're mine, whether you like it or not. We've been through too much shit together for anything else. So, you're mine…"

"Mer…"

"And I know that sounds selfish and stupid, but I want it all. I want the marriage and the kids, even though I'll probably be an awful mother. And I want the house and us living in it when we're really, really, really old and on the verge of death together. I want it all." She slumped down against the shelving that she was leaning onto, and began to cry harder.

"So, please, tell me you still want it. Tell me you want it with me and not ugly nurse lady. Because I just poured my heart out, and if you leave me, I swear to God I'll stick a scalpel in your eye."

He lowered himself to the floor, and crouched down so his blue eyes met her greens. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead before speaking. "Ugly green scrub nurse kissed me," He said softly, "And I said no. I told her I was unavailable. You're the love of my life, and I don't want anyone kissing me except you."

"Really?" She sniffed?

"Really." He pulled her into an embrace. "So, do you really want all of those things?"

"Really." She whispered into his chest.

"The marriage, the house, the kids, the geriatric relationship."

"Yes. Eventually."

He inhaled the lavender of her hair and pulled away from her. She still held tightly onto the lapels of his lab coat. "You know, if this is what it would have taken for you to agree, I would've kissed an ugly nurse a long time ago."

She hit him playfully in the chest in return for that comments, only her ineffectual fists were just the slightest bit effectual, causing his pectoral muscles to ache a bit, although he would never admit it.

She rested, once again, with her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers up and down her scrub-clad back. For now, they had a future. They would work out all of the technicalities later, but for now, they both wanted it, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
